Better Late Than Never
by sUGarpOp16
Summary: Hermione Granger has made mistakes in her past...but will one flaw from before ruin her future?
1. Default Chapter

.*Better Late Than Never*.  
  
Chapter 1: A Look Back  
  
Hermione sat alone in a darkened room at a large maple desk, a proud woman of 28. A look around the room she was in gave a hint of richness. She sat in a large black leather chair staring blankly at a drawer on the side of the desk. Something about the look in her eyes at the moment could make a person burst into tears. Finally she reached into the drawer near her and pulled out an ancient looking book, a diary of some sort. Pen in one hand, she scribbled haphazardly these words:  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's been ten years today, and I can still see the pain in his eyes.  
  
For a few seconds she looked about to write more but then she leaned back into her chair and played with her pen. She seemed to be wondering what to write, not wanting to say something wrong. Moments later she returned to the book.  
  
And I still think of him everyday and every night.will it ever end? What must I do to realize that the road I've taken is the right one? To know for sure that I'm happy to be where I am? It all seems so wrong for me to have done what I did. But like my parents told me, "This is the way it should be."  
  
She used her finger to wipe away a tear and continued.  
  
But his face flashes in my mind day in and day out, I haven't stopped thinking about him since that morning.and I probably never will. His eyes were so hurt, I saw his tears and I saw his heart break. Why? Why did I leave him when I knew I loved him? I loved him so much!  
  
She fell back into her chair and more tears ran down her face but she wiped them away as she did before. Her face showed a girl, a girl of 18 that had gotten her heartbroken, a wound that had never really healed.after a few moments she wrote one last sentence:  
  
Maybe in a few years ill understand, and everything will be perfect.but then again, that's what I said ten years ago.  
  
. 


	2. Where It All Began

Chapter 2: Where It Began BEEP! BEEP! Hermione Granger awoke the morning of September 1st. The air smelled like pancakes and bacon and she felt extremely anxious now that she had realized what day it was. She dressed in her robes and shot downstairs ready for a hearty meal. When she walked into her kitchen her parents were in the midst of a heavy conversation, likely it had to do with her. "What's up?" she questioned them as she took a seat in front of a plate of food. "Well hunnie, your turning 18 in a few weeks." They said gently. "You think I don't realize that?" she answered with a mouth full of eggs. "We know you realize it, that's exactly why we want to talk to you." Hermione paused in the middle of reaching for syrup. "Hunnie we want you to attend a different school, one for-" "What?!" she said before they could even finish. *! *! *! *He walked out onto the pristine snowy grounds; he tightened his cloak and filled his lungs with crisp cold air. He loved the wintertime; it was so romantic, especially now that he had Hermione. He loved her beyond belief and could not wait to share his most favorite time of year with her. He looked around; it was dark except for the many Christmas trees that lined the path to a dance floor. Around the floor tables had been set, some for two's and some for more. A song started to play as he slipped between chairs and tables to one for him and Hermione. As he sat and waiting for her he listened to the music, it made him feel like everything was perfect. The sounds just gave him that good feeling inside. He was hoping that the song stayed long enough for Hermione to hear, when she appeared at the entrance to the floor. She spotted him and he stood up slowly making his way towards her. Her face looked downtrodden and he hoped that he could make it right. "Hey baby I missed you - what's wrong?" he said, his happy spirits killed by her lack there of. He walked up to her ready to give her a big hug but she just stood still watching her feet. "Baby what's wrong?" he said grabbing her hand and wrapping it around his shoulder. He was shocked when she resisted giving him a hug and backed away. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he said his hand touching her face lifting it up so her eyes met his. "I-I have to tell you something." she said her voice trailing off and her bottom lip starting to quiver. But she took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking a lot stronger than she felt. "What is it?" he said a note of worry in his voice. She smiled a very weak smile, a smile hiding thousands of tears that she wanted to cry, and said, "Draco, our time together has been.wonderful." She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. And in that instant he knew what was going to happen to him, what was going to happen to his heart. Before she could finish he interrupted. "Hermione, please don't." He told her his hands tightening around hers. She felt her face become hot and knew that soon tears would pour down her cheeks. She couldn't let that happen or this would never come to an end, and it needed to desperately. She told herself in her head, "This is the way it's suppose to be, Hermione." "Draco, I can't do this anymore." She looked deep into his eyes when she said this. Maybe she was hoping that if she went deep enough he would see why she had to do this. Why she couldn't be with him, and maybe he could tell her how she could. But all he did was look at her, tears were beginning to surface in his eyes, he sniffed for a second and then let go of her hands. He looked down and she saw tears fall to the grass below. She couldn't take it anymore. She forcefully wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with every ounce of energy she had. He held her tightly and she could hear him breathing hard. She never wanted to let go. For what seemed like forever they stood there, as snow fell around them and Christmas trees flickered with fairy lights, a slow saxophone song played in the background, it was then, although reluctantly, that she took back her heart.  
  
"Thanks for being here, you look.beautiful." "Thanks Malfoy." She said somewhat reluctantly. His face contorted and he swallowed hard. He looked down at his feet, obviously nervous. She noticed that the name "Malfoy" clearly hurt him to hear. He didn't want her to call him that, he would love her to call him Draco. She walked closer to him and put her arm around his shoulder, reaching for his other hand and holding it out. She waited a moment until he began to sway and she rested her head on his chest. "Hermione," he began to say. "Yes." She said silently, quietly enjoying the moment. But what he was about to say might have changed that. "Do you remember the day we first kissed?" he asked. She could feel his heart starting to beat faster; she could tell this was going somewhere. "Yes." She answered trying to keep the curiosity from her voice. How could she forget that day? The sun was setting and the stars were so amazing. She swore she could hear voices' talking to her, telling her that what was happening was right.and she always listened to those voices. When there lips touched, the chills were incredible and his touch gave her goose bumps. "I've never wanted to kiss anyone so much." He told her. And he lifted her head from his chest and kissed her softly for only a second. She smiled. "Hermione," he said. "Yes." "I love you." Half expecting her to run away or become upset, he was surprised when she said, "I love you too." And kissed him. 


End file.
